Texting answers
by PikachuGirl2004
Summary: Zap wants to confess his love to Jasmine but plans fails over and over again. Will Lizzy be able to help and will the texting gave out the answers?


**Drew: Urggh! Why am I up this time and why is it another normal story!**

**Me: I just love it and little Paulie is on a date with Dawn!**

**Drew: Hey please! Why are you doing this! I bet nobody even read these stories!**

**Me: What! *Starts to cry***

**May: DREW! SAY SORRY TO SYLVIA RIGHT NOW!**

**Drew: ...Sorry**

**Me: Whatever! It****'****s just fake!**

**Drew: ...**

It was another sunny day, Jasmine was outside, playing with her nintendo 3DS on Zelda. She was waiting for a very strange quest.

"Okay now, Zap, you know what to do, go there and expose your love! And propose to her too!" A certain brunette told a boy with his blue hair in a curve. The brunette was known as May and the blue haired boy is known as Zap. "Shut up May!" A grasshead whispered to May, his name was the famous courninator that a **LOT **of fangirls is crazy for him. But he have a crush on May, had not proposed her **YET**. And Zap is in love with Jasmine as Jasmine have a LOT of fanboys.

"Um... The plan again?" Zap said, as May and Drew fell down to the ground.

"The plan is that you go to Jasmine, confess your love and then propose to her. If you want, you can take her Nintendo 3DS from her if she doesn't respond but I would't recommend that as you will make her more angry." Drew answered while jerking his thumb at Jasmine who was focusing at her game more then her surroundings as two pocheyena were trying to get her poke puffs from her bag.

"Okay," Zap said, as he stood up and walked over to Jasmine. "Um... Jasmine?" "Hn?" Jasmine answered without looking away from his game, "Um... I love-" Zap said only too be cut off by Jasmine who stood up from her bench she was sitting on.

"I got to go! The pokemon plushies exchange is starting very soon! I got to go!" Jasmine said, running away.

"Seriously, she still play with those!?" May exclaimed, coming out of her hiding place.

Sunday's Attempt.

**FAILED**

"Okay, Zap, you know what to do again right?" May asked as they are doing another attempt on Monday since Jasmine came back very late with a HUGE pikachu plush.

"Yes!" Zap said, he walked over to Jasmine, who was texting Lizzy. He closed his eyes and think about it as he continued to walk.

"Hey, Jasmine, Um... could you... be my girlfriend." He said as he thought about it.

"YES!" Zap opened his eyes but saw Lily covering Jasmine's view. "What!" Zap yelled as he stood up as Lily wrapped her hands around Zap as she leaned for a kiss.

"I got to go. Lizzy said that we should meet at petelburge city. Have fun with your girlfriend!" Jasmine said as she let her dragonite and flew away, leaving Zap and Lily down, yelling for help.(From Zap of course.)

Monday's Attempt

**FAILED**

"Arceus! Please! Today won't mess up right!" Zap asked as Iris took out her lucky day finder. May and Drew were on their date so Iris came.

"Yep! It says that today's lucky day. Ready?" Zap nodded and he walked out the bushes, she found Jasmine sitting on a hill and was just staring at the moon yes it is night time.

"Hey Jasmine." Zap asked sitting on the spot next to her. Jasmine just started at the moon, as it reminds of her 2nd parents before whipping out her phone and texting lizzy.

"Zap!" A voice called, Zap spun around and found Lily running towards him. "Arceus." Zap muttered as he stood and ran away, leaving Jasmine chatting with Lizzy who just came and sat down where Zap sat.

Tuesday's attempt

**FAILED**

"You Sure?" Zap asked, it was the 3rd time he was going to ask Jasmine. May and Drew had a successfully date and Jasmine was having some juice in a cafe as they planned for another time.

"Yes!" Zap gulped as he walked into the cafe and sat on the opposite side of Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine." "Hi." Jasmine answered while taking a sip from her mango juice as she continue to text Lizzy. They are texting a lot for some reason.

"Yes" Jasmine asked.

"Um... the I-" "LOOK! IT'S THE FAMOUS JASMINE!" "Yeah! I going to ask for a date with her!

"Arceus. Fan boys." Jasmine said as she ran out the door to the cafe as the fan boys followed her. Zap looked out the window and saw Jasmine using her gardevoir to teleport away.

Wednesday's attempt

**FAILED**

"Seriously!" Zap yelled, it was another attempt and Jasmine was crowded with fan boys. She knew it was Jasmine because he saw he face. Zap took a deep breathed and shouted "I Love You!"

All the boys stopped and a girl squeezed out. It was lily! Lily had pretended to be Jasmine! 

"I knew you would Zappy!" Lily said as she leaned over. Zap ran as Jasmine walked pasted him and laughed before whipping out her phone and texted Lizzy.

Thursday's attempt

**FAILED**

It was the last day. Zap said as on Saturday, Jasmine was busy. So he called Lizzy to meet him in the park so he could come up with perfect plan.

"Lizzy! Help ME!" Zap yelled as Lizzy came. "Oh come on Zap! Don't be such a big baby!" Lizzy yelled back and sat next to him. "What do you need help with?" Lizzy sat down and took out her water bottle to take a drink. "Of course on getting Jasmine to be my girlfriend!" Zap shouted as Lizzy was so shocked, resulting spitting out her drink.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" She screamed. People around them are starting to think they are having a yelling contest. Zap shooked her head in respond. Lizzy sighed as she took out her phone and gave it to Zap.

_Monday_

_Jasmine: Hi Lizzy!_

_Lizzy: Hi! What__'__s up!_

_Jasmine: Zap is wanting to be his girlfriend!__  
><em>

_Lizzy: Woo!_

_Jasmine: Today, he failed. I manage to escape pretending to be late for the plush change! And thank you for the huge Pikachu Doll!___

_Lizzy: Nice and you__'__re welcome!___

_Tuesday_

_Jasmine: ARCUES_

_Lizzy: What?_

_Jasmine: Zap is trying it again!_

_Lizzy: What?!_

_Jasmine: HA! _

_Lizzy: Fooled Zap again?_

_Jasmine: Yep!_

_Lizzy: Cool!_

_Jasmine: Thanks for the dragonite!_

_Lizzy: No Problem!_

_Wednesday_

_Jasmine: Come here with Lily Now!_

_Lizzy: Ok!_

_Thursday_

_Jasmine: Cool! Lily help me get away!_

_Lizzy: How?_

_Jasmine: Lily pretended to be me and called a lot of her bodyguards to pretend to be fan boys and now, Lily really thought Zap likes her!_

_Lizzy: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH_

_Jasmine: Yeah..._

Zap red all the messages and looked at Lizzy with shock while she took her phone and put in her purse. "You are really dense you know!" She said. "I only want Jasmine just to kiss once I promise!" Zap said as Lizzy thought for an idea. "You could eat mangoes you know?" She said before walking away. "Mangoes?" Zap thought.

Zap was eating some mangoes here Jasmine's apartment as he think over what did Lizzy said. Suddenly, a shadow jumped as Zap screamed like a girl. Talk about girly. Jasmine was there looking at his mangoes.

"Arceus Jasmine! What do you want!" Zap said as Jasmine replied "You got it."

"What?" "Mangoes!" Zap thought for a second and remembered that Jasmine had a craze on mangoes like Drew had a craze on donuts. He quickly eat the last one and looked at Jasmine.

"That's what you get on not listening to me!" Zap yelled as Jasmine frowned and gave a evil smirk. She pushed her lips against Zap's as Zap almost fainted as Jasmine break away. Jasmine licks her lips in satistfition and walked away, hands in her skirt pocket and giving her famous two finger salute.

**Me: Done!**

**Jasmine: Why must I kiss this dense guy!**

**Zap: Because you love it.**

**Jasmine: Bitch! *Start****'****s to hit Zap***

**Me: Well guys hope you love it!**


End file.
